Seeing You Smile
by TheRandomHachi
Summary: Amelia. Josh. Nessie. Leah. Jake. Edward.Seth. Seven completely different people, their hearts and lives changed by love. After BD. Way better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my fic: Seeing You Smile. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Oh and BTW the chapter will be pretty short but as long as you review I will update a lot!!! (This story is already finished BTW so updates could range from a day to two minutes depending on how many reviews I get!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I woke up to the sun pouring in through my window. I was wacked. Last night had really took it out of me. We all had races, the pack and the Cullens. We were all bored and then Emmett came up with ANOTHER of his stupid ideas. "Lets go raid the fridge!" We explained to him that a) Why would the vampires do it because they couldn't even eat food! and b) Why would the werewolves do it because, thanks to Esme's hospitality, the fridge was open to them at all times oh and c) he was an idiot.  
Then Jasper suggested races. It was great fun really. I managed to beat Emmett once, Rosalie twice and drew with Bella. We were all pretty tired after that but me and Jake stayed. I helped him babysit Renesmee because Edward and Bella were going out. Then we uh... "played" with Emmett some more. Until Esme kicked us out for ruining her kitchen. Emmett had this brilliant cookie recipe (which had apparently done something weird to Bella)**(A/N: This is from a really good story called: Oops He Did It Again. Go check it out. It rocks)** but we managed to explode the oven before we could actually start making the cookies.  
I thought over what a good night it was and the thoughts were returned with a thumping headache that thankfully went away after I had stood up. I had a quick shower and then threw some clothes on. I walked downstairs following the heavenly smell of mom's cooking. I sighed as I saw four fried eggs in the pan. De-lish!  
Leah was lying on the ouch reading some girly mag. Well.. if you can read upside down. To point this out to her I turned my head so that it was the right way up and commented on the picture of that dork, Zac Efron on the front. "Hmmm.. This is a really dumb magazine. And since you are reading it upside down you must be dumb too! Haha!" She growled and threw the magazine on the floor with some force. Then she slammed the door and ran out of the house. I saw her phase as she ran into the forest. Mom looked at me, "Come on Seth. Give her a break," I nodded. But I had my fingers crossed. I was her little brother, what was I meant to do, be nice???  
Then I settled down to toast, bacon, eggs and beans. Mmm. The perfect breakfast. When I had eaten I grabbed my school bag and got a lift with Jake to school.

***

The bell rang and the term "saved by the bell" was incredibly fitting. I mean seriously, who enjoys maths? Especially when you have this stupid snappy teacher who won't shut up! I was just about to rush out the door when the stupid snappy teacher who won't shut up called me back. Poo. I hope she can't read minds.. oh shit.. if she can I'm dead.. Hmm.. imagine a chicken.. cluck cluck.. "... could you do that?" I stared at her, in my haste to block her from my mind I hadn't heard what she had said. "Uhh, what?" she sighed, as if to say, oh dear god kids these days. "I said, could you give me your books now and come and pick up the papers you need after school?" I nodded, distracted, and made my way down to lunch.

***

I walked out of technology and saw Leah, "Meet me in the car," she said quietly. I gave her the thumbs up and walked up the stairs to maths.  
I opened the yellow door to find and empty room. Over in the corner there was a big cabinet and I rifled through that until I found the papers I needed. Then I put them into my folder and left the room.  
The long white corridor and tons of steeps greeted me. Great. I walked on, my footsteps echoing. Two girls walked out of a nearby classroom, chatting and laughing. One was blonde and the other brown the blonde was pretty but nothing special and I couldn't see the other one because her hair fell over her face. I was walking past the at notice board, Alice has asked me to check for some fashion thing. Then I turned around and gasped at the sight that was before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's some more.. nobody reading it though. :( I am very sad. Please cheer me up by reading and reviewing! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... or Carlisle *sob***

Nessie POV

"Jake!" I giggled. "Jake! Stop!" I laughed again. He was so tickly. "Jake, come on! We're gonna get in trouble with dad!" "I don't care about Edward!" he said inbetween kisses. He was kissing my neck and my arm and it was so funny. As I continued to tell him that my dad could read minds and I would b grounded when I got home he planted a kiss on my lips to silence me. I kissed him back and as the kiss intensified I forgot all about my worries and my overbearing father. We were interrupted by Seth. He walked in the door and then cringed away at the sight of us messing around on the sofa. "Oh sorry!" he said, although he didn't sound like Seth. It was like he was deep in thought and confused and annoyed but so happy too. Strange.

I looked at my watch and cursed at the time. I had to be getting home. Dad was going to kill me.

Edward POV

Where is she? Its half past eight already and she should have been back around seven! She's only six years old even if she is about sixteen physically. I heard Jake's car rumble up the driveway and stop outside the house and I heard some giggles. Grr. Most days I had a bit of respect for him but others he was just a stupid mongrel.

I opened the door and saw the sight in the car. The both stopped what they were doing and froze. _Oh shit_, thought Jacob. _Dammit_, thought Nessie. I had caught them kissing (dear god I hope it was only that) tangled up in eachother with Nessie giggling furiously. She was so grounded.

Josh POV

You okay? Can I get you anything? Can we help? This little pixie was annoying. She kept on asking questions. Could she not see that I wanted to do was be left alone? I shook my head and didn't speak. I just listened to my music. My Chemical Romance blared to life and drowned out her questions. I thought about my new life. With the Cullens.

I liked most of them. Nearly all of them really. Bella was nice. She left me alone because she knew that was what I wanted, she was very kind too. Renesmee was.. sweet? She was a bit spoilt but was very nice although I didn't really know her too well because she was always with her boyfriend. The smelly one. Alice. Ugh. Annoying. She was probably trying to be nice but it didn't really work. It was just irritating. Rosalie was another person who I couldn't stand. She was so damn vain! If she looked away from the mirror once in a while she might be a decent person. Emmett on the other hand was an awesome guy. It was weird because even though I'd never really had a friend, he would NOT be one I would choose. I liked quiet guys not big and loud and strong. But he was really funny and I nearly laughed once. Weird. Jasper, was more my kinda guy. Quiet yet a good person. He was like Bella and knew I didn't really like participating that much. He could probably sense that form my emotions. I liked Carlisle. He was so … pure? A real good guy. Always welcoming and really nice. His wife was lovely too. Esme. She was so caring and passionate. She was like Alice with the questions although not as perky.

As much as some people ignored me, I liked my new home here. I was glad that I found them. See I was a lone vegetarian. The thought of human blood repulsed me even thought the taste was mouthwatering. So I drank animals blood. It wasn't nearly as sickening to think about. I stayed on my own. Just me and my iPod. Music was an open door for me and once I was listening to it the door shut and I was safe from the rest of the world.

I turned on my iPod and opened my door and as evanescence played my door shut and I closed off.

Amelia POV

I couldn't help thinking about that boy earlier. I know I had a boyfriend, I know I was in love, I know he was perfect. But. But the way he stared at me. It made me feel whole. Gosh, that sounds weird. Whole? Did Reggie make me feel whole? Course he did. He was my other half. Still, the image of that boy with him mess of dark hair his toned body and just a wild, free look was what I thought about that night. Not the boy I was in love with. I thought about the boy who was in love with me.

**Do ya likey? Me is very pleased with how all of this went on.**

**Oh and just to let you know, Josh is and emo vampire. LOL. And I bet you can guess who Amelia is....**

**~TheRandomHachi~**

**P.S I apologize if the chapters are slightly short... thats just the way I write. I can't write a proper sized chapter easily. However for my next two fics I am going to try and write chapters around 2,000 words..**

**PPS. I am going to put up another chapter after this but then I can't update until next Thursday. Mega sorry but I'm going to London for a few days. Be back soon though :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres some more... unfourtunatly this is going to be the last chapter until next thursday. Really sorry but I'm going to london and I can't bring my laptop. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.... I have tried to kidnap it but usually the net falls on my head and my friend Aoife has to get me untanlged**

Alice POV

Eeeee!!! Yes!! I cannot wait!!! I am going to plan a surprise party for Nessie!!! Bella says Nessie would love it (thankfully Nessie is not like her mother, Ness actually LIKES a party!) and Edward agreed as long as somebody keeps an eye on her and Jake so they don't sneak away. Seriuosly he needs to calm down! Renesmee and Jake only kiss and he overreacts every time!

Anyway, back to the party!!! YAY!! Okay, I have two days.. well one if you don't count tonight! I need to plan this really quickly! I can't wait!!

Seth POV

I lay awake that night and thought about her. There were a thousand different things I could think about but I needed to think about her. I replayed the scene in the maths corridor in my head.

_I turned. And I saw her, the angel. I stood still, paralysed by something other than fear or nerves. By love. I could hear my heart beating so fast. I looked at her beautiful face. Her long hazel coloured hair, that glinted gold in the light. Her grey-blue eyes that were dazzling. They sparkled and shimmered and lit up when she smiled to her friend. Her mouth, her lips were rose pink and her smile was amazing. And all her other features, so perfect, so beautiful and angelic. _

_Her head turned and she saw me. She looked confused and a strange expression crossed her face. She looked away and whispered something to her friend, then I knew that I would never see her again. I stared at the back of her green and black top and sighed. My imprint was walking away. My love was lost._

Leah POV

I need to get away. Need to run. Need to escape. This life is killing me. I can't live like this. So close. So close to him. Staring in her eyes every day. Only three days. Only three more days until my world breaks down.

Nessie POV

Grounded. Yeah right. I whistled out my window and was greeted by a big russet coloured wolf. I jumped out and landed on my feet. Being part vampire came in handy some days. I jumped on Jake's back and told him to run. I knew dad had heard the whistle.

Once we were across the treaty line we were safe and Jake phased and I fell off his back laughing. He quickly got dressed and then we walked on the beach for a while. We just talked. And laughed. God, I love him. Then he pushed me into the sea and I pushed him back. I wasn't strong though so he didn't move. We had a laugh though and got soaking wet.

We walked back to his house dripping wet. He gave me some of Rachel's old clothes and he got changed yet again. Then we settled down to watch some old movie. We weren't really watching though. We were more interested in kissing eachother. We kept on kissing and when I felt his hands at the bottom of my shirt, this time I didn't stop him.

**Hope you like this. Especially the Seth part. And can you figure out what Leah is talking about???**

**~TheRandomHachi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay!! This is Nessie's birthday. The party is in the next part, these are just the feelings about it.**

**I decided to post this chapter too (I'm wayy to good to you guys! OJ) because its really short. Like mega short. Like Ultra Mega Short... with bells. (I'm in Alice mode BTW which means I shall be hyper for ages)**

**Disclaimer: I tried caling Carlisle.... he keeps asking where he can get a restraining order... so I guess I don't own twilight**

Nessie POV

ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! This morning I got tons of present and hugs and I am so happy!!! I haven't seen Jake yet though. :( Plus I was hoping Alice would come to me in the morning and say that we're having a party. No such luck though. Still, why is nearly all the house off limits?

Leah POV

I got the invite in the post for Nessie's party. She become a friend so I might as well go. I made her a little bracelet. It's made out of ribbon and has little tufts of all the wolves fur on it. Its kinda from all of us but I made it.

I picked out a red sparkly top and a pair of black skinny jeans and went to the party. With _them_ there it was going to be hell though.

Josh POV

Oh great. A party. The very thing I HATE. Ugh.

Alice POV

Yay!!!!The party!!!! I LOVE parties!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!

Edward POV

I shouldn't let Alice throw this party. Although I know I'd upset Renesmee if she found out.. I didn't want to upset her, I just wanted her to not grow up so fast. Ha. What a joke. I was like any father, he hates seeing his little princess grow up.

Bella POV

Ugh. I hate parties. Even if there for my daughter. Still, I can't wait to see her face. She's going to be so happy when we surprise her!

Seth POV

YES YES YES!!!! YES!!!! I am so happy, over the moon and back again 50 times!!!! It turns out Renesmee knows the blond girl that was with the angel the other day. Her name is Sarah and they are good friends! And she also knows the other one. Her name is Amelia apparently. AND Alice invited BOTH of them to Renesmee's surprise party!!!!!

**There ya go! Now, see ya next thursday!**

**~TheRandomHachi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay!! This is Nessie's birthday. The party is in the next part, these are just the feelings about it.**

**I decided to post this chapter too (I'm wayy to good to you guys! OJ) because its really short. Like mega short. Like Ultra Mega Short... with bells. (I'm in Alice mode BTW which means I shall be hyper for ages)**

**Disclaimer: I tried caling Carlisle.... he keeps asking where he can get a restraining order... so I guess I don't own twilight**

Nessie POV

ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! This morning I got tons of present and hugs and I am so happy!!! I haven't seen Jake yet though. :( Plus I was hoping Alice would come to me in the morning and say that we're having a party. No such luck though. Still, why is nearly all the house off limits?

Leah POV

I got the invite in the post for Nessie's party. She become a friend so I might as well go. I made her a little bracelet. It's made out of ribbon and has little tufts of all the wolves fur on it. Its kinda from all of us but I made it.

I picked out a red sparkly top and a pair of black skinny jeans and went to the party. With _them_ there it was going to be hell though.

Josh POV

Oh great. A party. The very thing I HATE. Ugh.

Alice POV

Yay!!!!The party!!!! I LOVE parties!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!

Edward POV

I shouldn't let Alice throw this party. Although I know I'd upset Renesmee if she found out.. I didn't want to upset her, I just wanted her to not grow up so fast. Ha. What a joke. I was like any father, he hates seeing his little princess grow up.

Bella POV

Ugh. I hate parties. Even if there for my daughter. Still, I can't wait to see her face. She's going to be so happy when we surprise her!

Seth POV

YES YES YES!!!! YES!!!! I am so happy, over the moon and back again 50 times!!!! It turns out Renesmee knows the blond girl that was with the angel the other day. Her name is Sarah and they are good friends! And she also knows the other one. Her name is Amelia apparently. AND Alice invited BOTH of them to Renesmee's surprise party!!!!!

**There ya go! Now, see ya next thursday!**

**~TheRandomHachi~**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, time for Nessie's, Josh's and Leah's stories to really begin. Seths already has. Did I mention its: PARTY TIME!!!!

Nessie POV

OhhMyyGosshh. Alice has just come up to tell me there is a huge party downstairs and I need to get ready!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! Yayayayayay!!!! Now she has spent nearly an hour doing my make up, hair and making sure my dress is perfect. I should probably mention the dress more. Its deep blue and black. The top it like a corset and it criss crosses in black ribbon at the back and it has black sparkly bits on the front and its strapless. Then the skirt comes just above my knees and sort of fluffs out. Its gorgeous! Alice has styled my hair so its up but there are little curly bits hanging down. It looks gorgeous too. Alice is a goddess!!!!

I walked down the stairs ( I had to do it slowly because I was wearing black strappy heels) and grinned at the sight that greeted me. Jake was there, wearing a black tux. He looked so handsome! He had his hand held out and I took it. We walked into the big living room together.

I could spot out loads of familiar faces. I could see all the pack, grinning at me. All of my family looking amazing as always. I could even see some of my human friends, Aoife, Aislinn, Sarah, Caitlin and Amelia. This was going to be the best party ever!

Then the music started along with the dancing, talking to everyone and nibbling on party snacks. This WAS the best party ever.

Leah POV

I mainly hung out by the food table. I didn't go for dancing, plus there was a chance I might bump into _them_. I was going to go and sit on one of the leather sofas that were pushed to the sides of the room. Then I bumped into a leech. And couldn't move. As an exhilarating, adrenaline filled, happiness pulsed through me I though, so this is what its like to imprint.

Seth POV

I managed to get talking to Amelia. She was dancing a lot wit her friends. She came over the the food table to get a drink and I asked her her name pretending that I didn't already know. She told me it was Amelia but she preferred Mia. Then we just got talking, like I said. She was so easy to talk to and neither of us ever ran out of things to say. I even got to dance with her. Slow music came on and she grabbed my hand. "Come on!" she said and we were dancing. It was marvellous.

ONE HOUR LATER

Nessie POV

The party was starting to tire because after all we had been partying for three hours already. Then Rosalie got up and said her and Alice had booked a club for the night! So me and the humans got in the cars and the vampires and werewolves ran (although careful not to be seen by my friends).

When we got their, techno music, ultra violet lights and a bar full of drinks greeted us. This was better than brilliant.

I got caught up in all the dancing and went over to the bar. We all got a few drinks and mine tasted so good I got two more. I downed them in two seconds. I went back to dancing and the music seemed to flow through me. I could only hear the beat and my body swaying. I went back to get another delicious drink and this time I got two again. Drunk them in record time and kept on dancing. Al the lights blurred together and I fell. Straight into Jake arms. "Come with me," he whispered and we left the club and ran to his house.

We when go their we stared kissing again and this time I could stop. We moved from the sitting room into his room and collapsed. Onto his bed.

Niamh xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Heyzi. MORE fic. :D

Nessie POV

I woke up next to Jake. Last night was wonderful. I smiled at him when he woke up. Everything was perfect.

Amelia POV

You idiot. Stupid stupid Amelia. You danced with him! You are in a relationship with a perfect guy! Why did you dance with him?? Why Mia? Stupid girl.

Nessie POV

Me and Jake ran home. Well. Jake ran me home. I knew this would probably be the last time I would ever see him because dad would actually murder me.

He did. He shouted at me. A lot. I just ignored him and walked up to my room. I turned the music up to drown out his shouts. I was listeneg to my favourite band, Saving Jane, when I had a really horrible feeling in my stomach. I quickly rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Ugh, gross. I brushed my teeth and cleaned out my mouth and slept for a while. I was so tired.

When I woke up I had that awful feeling again. Bleugh.

Leah POV

I couldn't keep my mind of that boy. I know he was a vampire but he was.. perfect. I knew his name too. Josh.

Shock Shock Horror Horror! (This is something my mum always says. Don't ask.) So Leah and Josh! Oooohhhh!!! And Amelia is having doubts about Seth **and** her boyfriend. And whats wrong with Nessie?

Niamh xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is some more fic for my very few readers... :( This is dedicated to Laura (cause she guessed about Nessie!) and Aoife (cause I wrote this fic for her)**

**Disclaimer: I own toblerone. But not this.**

Jake POV

I haven't seen Nessie for like five days now. She has even snuck out. Her dad must be watching her every move. Stupid Edward. Why does her have to be so overprotactive? Can he not understand the fact I love her? Can he not see what we have? No. He ha to protect her from the big bad wolf.

Josh POV

That girl. The other day. The one that stunk. Was weird. But.. she had something about her. Something.. nice and safe. Like home. She looked troubled. I wonder what about.

I've felt troubles before. Like the sea, so calm yet soon a storm comes, the waters thrash and try to suck you under. Drowning you in chaos.

Nessie POV

I was in the bathroom after throwing up again. I felt so sick and my stomach was aching. I was always tired. Carlisle said there didn't seem to be anything wrong with me, he just said I should have lots of rest. I went into my room and switched on my laptop. I looked at the time. And next to it was the date. It took a second to register that fact. The date I mean. I stared at it, confused. But. But that meant. I did a quick calculation and then did it again. Willing it to be wrong. But it wasn't.

I threw on some clothes and grabbed a set of keys. Dad's. I jumped in his Volvo and started driving. One problem. I didn't know how to drive. Luckily for me I was a VERY quick learner so I already knew how to do it. And how to do it FAST. I drove to the chemists. Grabbed five small boxes and a giant bottle of Sunny D. The lady looked at me when she saw what I was buying. After all I was pretty young to be buying pregnancy tests.

**Woah. Big up to Laura for guessing it.. although it was kinda obvious. :D**

**~TheRandomHachi~**

**P.S The last few chapter have been uploaded staright ffrom my computer with not editing. Sorry about that. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Seth POV**

I stared down at the beautiful angel in my arms. Her breathing was soft and every now and again she would give a little happy sigh or a smile and.. and I would feel safe. Secure. Like nothing could touch me if I was with her. She was everything. She was my smile, my tears. My life.

And I was going to lose her. She was going to her second year of college soon and I was just a senior.

I was going to lose her, but.. I'm not going to let her go without a fight.

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes and gave me a smile. She rolled over and dug her face into my chest, I could feel her warmth. Then her eyes flew open.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, confused. She got up and tears were stinging her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and then spoke through tears, "I can't do this! I'm-I'm in love! I have a boyfriend and I'm pretty sure hes gonna propose soon! I-I can't Seth, I'm sorry!" and she betn down and pressed her lips to mine. I deepened the kiss, I couldn't lose this feeling. I couldn't lose her. I kept kissing her and her tears ran with mine.

She broke away and before she could run I spoke, "Wait. If this is the last time I see you or the last thing I say then let me show you this," I could see here hesitating but she stayed.

I grabbed my guitar out of the kitchen and then started to play and sing. I had written this song not that long ago.

_It was just another night_

_But then you walked in,_

_To the corner of my eye_

_And I just wanna run to you_

_And now you spin my world around_

_You took my words away and your turn 'em upside down_

_And I just wanna fall for you_

_And I just wanna fall for you_

_Why you gotta take me for a ride,_

_With your eyes?_

_Yeah_

_You know you make me eager side_

_Evetytime yeah_

_I can't have you so before I go_

_Before I walk away_

_I just wanna know_

_Why you gotta be so beautiful_

_So Beautiful_

_I didn't wanna pass you by_

_I need to turn around_

_but I'm too afraid to try_

_And when I look back at you_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_What to do_

_Why you gotta take me for a ride,_

_With your eyes?_

_Yeah_

_You know you make me eager side_

_Evetytime yeah_

_I can't have you so before I go_

_Before I walk away_

_I just wanna know_

_Why you gotta be so beautiful_

_Yeah, So beautiful_

_Mmmm hhmmm_

_Why you gotta take me for a ride,_

_With your eyes?_

_Yeah_

_You know you make me eager side_

_Evetytime yeah_

_I can't have you so before I go_

_Before I walk away_

_I just wanna know_

_Why you gotta be so beautiful_

_Yeah, so beautiful_

_Before I go, _

_Before I walky away..._

_I just wanna know.._

_Why you gotta be_

_So beautiful_

Her face was wet with tears. I kiss her lips gently and then she fled from the room. From my life.

**~TRH~**


	10. Chapter 10

**And back to Nessie!! Leah will be after this.. I can't wait to write this part though. I'm including lots of MCR lyrics. I had this idea wayy back in France**

Nessie POV

I Got back into my dads car, numb. I could drive but other than that nope. Nothing I don't think I could even speak.

I pulled into the driveway, the car crunching on the gravel. Dad would come racing out any second. He would kill me.

I needed to talk to Carlisle and Mum.

Suddenly the nerves came over me. In the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was going to fall over and black out. My heart was racing and my breath was coming in short quick gasps.

I opened the door and was met with an angry face. He hadn't heard my mind yet, he was just angry at the car.

I took a deep breath and imagined the pregnancy test. I might as well just tell them. His face full of rage went blank. It was becoming paler if that was possible.

"No.. no.." he muttered. And then turned to me, his eyes black with rage. "Where is he? That mutt?" I opened my mouth and tried to speak but no words came out. I just thought the words, _I don't know. He doesn't know about this and don't you dare blame him! _

Then he looked at me. He glared at me. "What have you done Renesmee? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Suddenly I found my voice, "What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE? YOU ARE BLAMING THIS ON ME? IT NOT MY FAULT OR JAKE'S IT CALLED AN ACCIDENT OH PERFECT FATHER OF MINE! ARE YOU GONNA SHOUT AT ME AND BE ANGRY FOR SOMETHINGTHAT WAS COMPLETELY BEYOND MY CONTROL OR TAKE THAT POKER OUT OF YOUR ASS? YOU ACT LIKE YOU ARE OH SO HOLY YET WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES! I WAS A MISTAKES WAS I NOT, OR ARE YOU GOING TO BLAME MUM FOR THAT HUH? OH NO, THATS RIGHT, YOU LOVE MUM! DID YOU EVER LOVE ME?" I screamed at him, all the anger I had kept bottled inside me and I let it all out. I hated him at this second. Really truly hated him.

I flung my coat bag and shoes down the hallway and hoped they broke something.

I ran upstairs, four stairs at a time leaving my father trying to comprehend my words.

I grabbed my neon pink electric guitar and ran into the music studio. I left the door wide open and started playing the drum track to one of my songs that had started to record last week. I grabbed my mike and guitar and started playing. I changed the lyrics slightly. I practically shouted But wheres your heart? Cause I did not know where my dads was and I changed, Hony if you stay you'll be forgiven to Daddy you will never be forgiven.

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, that cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Daddy you will never be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Daddy you will never be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Daddy you will never be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blind..ed me  
These bright lights are always blind..ed me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Daddy you will never be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Daddy you will never be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Then I started another song

_GO!_

To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know!

And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore.

And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go, fuck!  
So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can.

And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,  
Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now! 

EmPOV

Wow, that girl can really rock. It was kind of painful though. We could hear she was crying through the tears.

Edward. God. She had hurt him way deep. It was scary. If Bella was here she might have stopped all of this, the screaming match and calmed them both down. Stupid Alice taking her shopping.

Jasper face contorted with pain. He stood up and nearly punched Edward. "Do you know what you've done?" he spat and than ran out of the room. Edward said nothing.

**~TRH~**


	11. Chapter 11

Leah POV

My heart was trying to force itself out of my chest, pounding my ribcage.

Somehow I knew the sellotape that leech at the party had put on it wouldn't hold for long. I mean, I know I had been thinking about him the whole weekend but I would fade. Quickly. It always did.

I stared straight ahead trying to concentrate on a spot on the wall when the first few chords of _that_ song were played. My breathing became rapid and I was not sure if I could stand this.

I heard the song and Sam turned his head slightly, a large grin on his face.

I saw her walk up the aisle, a vision in white as they say. I couldn't see her face, not yet, so for a few brief seconds I pretended that she was me, in the pews and she was staring at me walking up the aisle to meet Sam. Then her head turned and all hope was lost.

***

I sat at a large white table, covered in flowers and intricate decorations, such as candles and doily's.

Everybody had started dancing, I hadn't watch the first dance, I was in the toilets crying my eyes out. I fixed my make-up and pretended nothing had happened... as always.

The DJ was playing some random, boring songs now. He picked up the mike, "Hey guys! Annyone fancy a try singing?" Then for some bizarre, crazy spur of the moment reason my hand shot up. I got a few funny glances. People obviously thought I was gonna sing some song like Girlfriend by Avril Lagvine or Happy by Saving Jane.

I stepped up onto the wooden stage, my white heels clicking and echoing through the silent hall. There was a band and they were taking a break at the back but I asked them if they would play the song I wanted and they nodded, it was good they knew it.

I listened to the short intro and then began singing,

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles.  
And I could search forever,  
For what's right before my eyes  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I planned.  
And when I got my heart around it,  
It slipped right through my hands.  
Here with you, I feel it.  
I close my eyes and see it._

In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.  
That's where it is.

When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be.  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
But your hand that's leading me.  
You bring me back to solid ground.  
You lift me up right here, right now

In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.

Silent tears were pouring down my face at this point.__

It's a lifetime filled with tiny graces,  
The biggest things in the smallest places

In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.

In the sweetest smile,  
On a night like this  
On a tender touch,  
That's where it is

When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.

That's where it is. 

I opened my eyes to find many couples dancing. I got a round of applause and I think I even managed to crack a smile.

I saw a hand that was trying to help me off the stage, I grabbed it and hopped off. The hand didn't let go. It pulled me onto the dace floor and I started to slow dance to the music the DJ was playing.

I looked up at the body that went with this hand and was surprised to find myself dancing with a leech. With.. Josh.

**Whenever I hear this song I think of Leah now. XD Beautiful song. **

**~TRH~**


End file.
